


Blood on the Leaves

by Dogs4fun



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Evil Shimura Danzou, Gen, Hokage Shimura Danzou, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shimura Danzou Being an Asshole, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Worldbuilding, naruto dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogs4fun/pseuds/Dogs4fun
Summary: The third Hokage died sealing Orochimaru’s arms and the hidden leaf council has chosen Danzo as the fifth Hokage. Hoping to make a Jinchuriki loyal to himself, Danzo has Naruto killed. However the story doesn’t end here as Sasuke comes face to face with post mortem chakra, human chakra that lingers without a body after someone dies. In the face of deadly betrayal by his village, Naruto is left teetering between hope and despair as Sasuke desperately fights to hang onto this one and only fragment of Naruto he has left. Will hope prevail or will both the living and the dead drown together in darkness? The only thing they both know is that Konoha’s greatest enemy is Konoha itself.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	1. A friend’s farewell

A full moon shone on smooth granite rocks scattered around the open grassland on the edge of a rather large and dangerous forest seldom traveled by mankind. 

It was here that Naruto Uzumaki stood facing a group of men, each armed with lethal weaponry. The blonde boy knew he had to think quickly if he wanted to get out of this. He knew that he couldn’t stay in Konoha no matter how much it hurt to leave the village he loved behind. The village had decided to reject him.

As he swiftly leaped from tree to tree trying to outrun his pursuers, he had little time to think about sentimental things he would leave behind. Still, images of bonds he had forged in Konoha filled his brain along with what he had said after his battle with Gaara.

“They saved me from myself. They rescued me from loneliness. They were the first to accept me for who I am. They’re… my friends.”

Although he was referring to Sasuke and Sakura when he said that, he remembers at that moment he was thinking of the whole village as his home. Konoha had finally become a place he felt he belonged in. This entire time, was I just being an idiot..? He found himself thinking.

He quickly shook those thoughts from his head and thought back on all the fun times he had and all the times his friends had been there for him. He smiled as he remembered all the times Iruka-Sensei would buy him ramen even after he vandalized the stone faces of the Hokages. Even more than that Iruka had defended him when he was tricked into stealing that scroll.

I’m not a monster. He reminded himself. It’s like Iruka-Sensei said when he took that giant shuriken for me. Even if the rest of the world officially deems me a monster tonight, my bonds with Iruka-Sensei and team seven are real. Even Sasuke took an attack for me on that bridge and nearly died… I have people there for me. I need to be there for them. I won’t let them kill me tonight! Neji said I have a gift for reaching people’s hearts. Even Gaara had sent him a letter of thanks and friendship…”

However thoughts alone were not enough to stop the razor thin needle flying towards him. The blonde haired boy let out a small wince as he lost his balance and plummeted towards the earth.

Panic began to set in, but Naruto forced himself to stay calm. He wasn’t the type to simply give up and his optimism was a large part of what made Naruto strong. He believed in himself as much as he believed in his friends. I’m not giving up on my dreams now! It was just one hit from a Senbon. I took dozens of these fighting Haku. He told himself.

Thinking that, his mind couldn’t help but flash back to that day on the bridge. He remembered how he and Sasuke fought side by side. When Sasuke took an attack aimed at Naruto, the boy said that his body had moved on its own. Naruto knew that people don’t usually have the instinct to save someone they don’t care about. He smiled at the thought of the bond he had managed to build with Sasuke. It motivated him, but that enough wasn’t enough to allow him to move now that poison had entered his body.

Still he kept on trying. He wasn’t just going to give up and die. Me and Sasuke… We may have hated each other at first, but now that we’ve trained together and walked arm and arm we are able to work together as friends. We’ve been there for each other. If I die now, it’d be like him losing his family all over again. He’d be alone… And then there is Sakura. She had just now started to get more confidence. If he died… there was a good chance that confidence would shatter.

Simply thinking about his friends pushed him forwards, even as his vision started to blur and every step he took hurt more and more. I have to live. He kept repeating in his mind. Yet when he felt a sharp pain pierce and slice his stomach open as the weight of his attacker knocked him to the ground the only thing he could do was scream and hope that someone out there could hear him. He would never give up on life, but he knew he needed a miracle. Especially since those ANBU had disabled the kyuubi chakra. Naruto could not really understand how though.

—————————————————————

There’s something wrong. Sasuke doesn’t know what it is, or what this feeling has to do with Naruto of all people, but something’s off. He doesn’t like it. At all.

He picks up the pace, leading the way and barely registering Sakura’s harsh breathing. 

The feeling is justified. He’s seen bodies, corpses, blood- far more than a twelve-year-old should be able to account for, but the glimpse he got of his best friend bleeding out scares him.

His heart stops when his eyes refocus onto Naruto’s body and all of a sudden he can’t breathe and his limbs freeze.

Naruto looked up at his teammates and friends, his vision too blurry to make out any more than the boy's identity, eyesight interrupted by flashes of white light. “Sasuke... Sakura...” he said weekly, the strain on his body making him violently cough up blood. “Need... to get... to hospital.” he sputtered. 

“Naruto!” Sakura yells. Sasuke notices that she looks like she could throw up or even pass out. He knew she comes from a civilian family, so this is probably rather shocking for her.

Sasuke sees the horror on Sakura’s face as she brings herself to look at Naruto. "W-why would someone do this to N-naruto? Sure he may be annoying but he didn’t do anything wrong!” She screamed in a bewildered and horrified tone.&

“My village-” Sasuke hears Naruto mutter as he grimaces in pain ”-they wanted me dead? They sent nin after me and they-” He struggles not to cry as Naruto’s squinted eyes start to water, “-they wanted me dead-” The look of betrayal on his best friend's face is real as it burns itself into Sasuke’s memories. “T-they can’t be Konoha-nin! They wouldn’t do this to me- but they had the leaf ANBU masks!”

Sasuke nods jerkily in response as he forces his eyes to look back at Naruto- what’s really just Naruto’s body at this point- the gaping hole in his stomach becoming more prominent by the second even though it was noticeably healing. He looks like he’s in pain, gritting his teeth together as his body spasms. 

Sasuke can feel the tears threatening to spill. Why would anyone- much less a *Konoha-nin* from their own village do this? Naruto was the one who was willing to die for the Leaf, the one who protected Sakura, the one who got through to Gaara and saved the village. The one who did all the things Sasuke couldn’t. 

He doesn’t want to watch one of the two people he considers a friend bleed out, and struggles to bear watching as the poison hurts him even more.

Sasuke notices a gentle smile grace Naruto’s face. “Sakura... Sasuke... my best friends... are you... really here? What’s going on? Where are we... You’re really here... I’m glad you found me. I’ll be ok now. I’ll get better, believe it! And then we should all get ramen together. They can’t... break our bonds so easily. We could have fun training and exploring on missions. I can still be hokage and show the village how strong I am, believe it...” he said with a bittersweet mix of sadness and optimism. “Believe it..” yet from the agony on his face Sasuke knows his hope was all desperation.

“Best friends, right Sasuke… Sakura?” I wouldn’t pick any other team.” Naruto’s words are tearing at Sasuke’s heart and threatening to rip it to pieces. The cold and confident demeanor he usually had crumbles away like pastries. The face he wears is nearly identical to the one he wore when his family was massacred. History is showing its tendency to repeat, as if Sasuke is cursed with loneliness and tragedy.

“They-they wouldn’t! I...I finally did something right. Why..? I’m not- I’m not...” Naruto doesn’t finish before Sasuke speaks up. “Naruto.” Sasuke interrupts softly. “Save your strength.” He can’t watch him suffer like this.

“I’ll do it.” Sasuke murmurs as he slowly backs away from Naruto. He isn’t going to stand by and watch him die slowly, painfully. If the only thing he can do now is kill him quickly, if he can just take away a little bit of that suffering…

He had learned a jutsu designed to kill recently from Kakashi-sensei. It was one thing Sasuke was certain Naruto wouldn’t recover from, as even now the boy was healing the gash to his stomach. The poison was still slowly killing the blonde, though. It’s the best thing, right? Sasuke thought. He’s going to die anyways. At least he won’t have to suffer.

“I’m sorry, Naruto.” Sasuke repeated over and over again. His head felt lighter than air as the emotional pressure built and it seems he didn’t register anything else as he channeled his chakra into electricity in his primary hand, forming a chidori.

Naruto smiled, looking at his friends with blurred vision.He was worried that the ANBU might come back for him. He had to get his friends far from here. “Why are you apologizing? None of this is your fault! You have nothing to apologize for! I’ll be alright no matter what, believe it. Watch out for the masked men.”

Naruto continued to plead with desperation in his voice. “You guys... can’t die. I won’t... allow it. You need to be here... when I’m hokage... so... just stay alive. Don’t worry about me and run!” He said, his voice laced with pain and worry as blood continued to flow from his wound and from the corners of his mouth as his body started to painfully jerk and convulse in what looked like a seizure. With a loud scream, anyone nearby could hear the sound of his vocal chords shattering.

“Rest easy, Naruto. It’ll all be over soon. I’ll live. I’ll live for you. Just like you said, best friends. I’m so sorry, Naruto. I don’t want to do… I’m so sorry!”

Sasuke feels his hands shake as he stares at his best friend, bleeding and broken as he is. That last scream- that guttural yell- made his heart drop. He wants to get his hands on whoever the hell did this and hurt them. Kill them slowly and painfully and make them feel whatever the hell Naruto is-

Naruto coughs trying to speak. No words came out but Sasuke could almost hear the angry screaming. There’s no doubt that Naruto wants to live, and Naruto was the type to never give up. But Sasuke knew what someone looked like while dying, and that was Naruto at this very moment. This isn’t something he would survive and Sasuke wasn’t about to let him die so slowly and painfully.

It’s now or never. Sasuke thinks to himself. Naruto’s pain only seems to get worse. I have to do this. I can’t let him suffer. But if I kill my best friend, I’ll be doing what Itachi said. I’ll be just like him.. No- I’ll never be like Itachi! I’m doing this for Naruto’s sake and no one else’s!

He runs at the body and plunges his chidori into Naruto’s chest, whispering apology after apology and holding his friend’s arm down as he tries to grab Sasuke's shirt with his bloody hands.

It hurts more than he thought it would. His chest is heavy and it feels like his heart’s in a vice when Naruto smiles again, one last time. It’s softer this time, more wistful and bittersweet as his body stops shaking and goes limp. Tears were streaming down the cheeks of both boys.

Naruto convulsed for a few brief moments as blood splattered out from the death blow. It drenched everything within a wide radius and covered anyone nearby with gruesome splatter from head to toe as Sasuke felt the dying boy’s heart explode to bloody chunks from the electrified blow. The sensation was revolting- it took everything Sasuke had not to vomit right then and there. He gagged repeatedly as he yanked his arm from the corpse’s chest. 

The hole made by the Chidori was irreparable and exposed flesh and bone for all to see. Naruto’s eyes were still wide open and staring lifelessly at blood covered Sasuke.

At that moment Sasuke’s heart shattered like glass as he saw the blood stain his hands. He felt filthy from head to toe. In the back of his mind he saw his brother’s eyes glaring at him and he could almost hear Itachi congratulating him. My hands look just like his. It doesn’t matter why, I still did the same thing.

He stopped his train of thought. He would never kill his brother with this guilt infecting his mind. No, none of what happened to Naruto is my fault. If there hadn’t been that poison Naruto would still be standing by my side. I’ll find the one responsible and I’ll kill them. I’m already an avenger and they killed one of their own… my only friend. They are the ones just like Itachi. He just had to repeat those thoughts over and over, and not forget that Naruto wouldn’t blame him. Naruto would smile and say “You have nothing to apologize for, believe it!”

Sasuke’s eyes begin to hurt, beneath the surface and because of the tears now flowing, triggering something to start to change.

Already crows started to gather around for an easy meal, but Sasuke wasn’t going to let them. Even as emotionally drained as he was he was not about to let his best friend become bird food. Even with his eyes hurting as they did, he used his sharingan to perfect his aim, killing each bird with a shuriken. 

And that’s when the pain increased tenfold. It was if someone had set his eyes aflame. He immediately lets go of the and drops the weapons he still held, pressing his hand over his face- over his eyes, because it hurt so bad. It was bad enough that combined with being emotionally tired and low on chakra, he was forced to lay down, quietly telling Sakura to bring Kakashi and tell him everything.


	2. Aftermath

Sakura Haruno had been running for what felt like an endless amount. Her twelve year old legs carried her as fast as she could run through the village looking everywhere for Kakashi-Sensei. She did everything she could to keep her brain from flashing back to that horrific image of Naruto lying there on the grass covered in blood. She distracted herself with that one single goal of finding her teacher and every second with no brought further into panic. Every single breath burnt her lungs more and more while the act of running made her breathe quicker.

She had all but given up and was close to complete exhaustion when she saw a glimmer of hope. Nearby she saw a shy looking girl with a familiar short purple haircut, whom Sakura immediately recognized as Hinata Hyuuga. When it comes to finding something, there was rarely a ninja for the job than a Hyuuga. Not only that, every kid their age knew of Hinata’s deep crush on Naruto. The fact that something bad happened to Naruto guarantees that she would help Sakura locate Kakashi.

Tears still streaming down her cheeks and with a small amount of blood staining her clothing, Sakura approached Hinata. How would she even begin to explain what happened to the other girl when Sakura herself was in complete shock. “Hinata!” She yelled, “I need you to help me find Kakashi-Sensei! Something really bad has happened to Naruto! There was blood everywhere and-”

Sakura is interrupted as Hinata lets out a shriek. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear as her legs began to shake. “Naruto…” she stammered. “Please be alright… You need Kakashi, right? Kakashi can help him, right?!” She said as she fell to her knees. Still she activated her Byakugan, desperate to help the boy who had helped her so many times before.

“He’s at the library, third floor!” She declared as the memory of what Naruto had said to her gave her the courage to stand. Naruto never gave up. That was his Ninja way. She had to be the same. She knew it would not be easy and that her heart may break along the way, but because it was Naruto, even though her legs were shaking she still stood. “I’m coming with you!” She yelled with more conviction than anything she had ever yelled before as she ran after Sakura.

Meanwhile back in the forest clearing, two young boys lay there side by side. Their equally bloody hands were grasped together. If not for the blood the scene would be one of sweet serenity. But one glance at the gaping hole in the blonde boy’s chest shattered that peaceful image into a trillion tiny pieces. Though the darker haired boy’s heart was still beating, it too was shattered. Even if he looked at peace laying there unconscious, Sasuke Uchiha was in a real life nightmare that would continue the moment he woke up.

It was about an hour after Naruto had passed away and Sasuke had passed out that their teacher Kakashi arrived at the scene led to the location by Sakura.

Before arriving, Sakura had told Kakashi that Naruto had died although Hinata refused to believe it. She had thrown a nervous fit of shock and disbelief before fainting herself and having to be carried to the hospital for a concussion she got hitting her head as she fell. Even without seeing the body, the news was too much for her.

Sakura herself had no clue how she had managed to keep herself together, especially when she had actually seen Naruto die. She saw all of the blood, and the carnage, and the pain. She was weak. She even vomited when she first saw the gruesome sight, but right now the adrenaline kept her going. Sasuke had needed her to get Kakashi. Perhaps it was for Sasuke’s sake she held it all in.

However all of the emotion she had held in rushed out like a torrent of water bursting through floodgates the moment she got back to the scene with Kakashi. An emotional scream left Sakura’s mouth and echoed through the forest and tears once again fell from her eyes in large quantities. She collapsed to her knees and grabbed at her hair. Things weren’t supposed to be like this. She couldn’t take it anymore. She had entered the ninja academy as an ignorant child looking for love and adventure. She had no understanding of the horrors she now had to face.

“Why did- why did it have to be like this, Naruto?!” She screamed. “The three of us were supposed to go on adventures together! I wanted to show you both I wasn’t useless! Now I can’t even do that. Why’d you do that, Sasuke?! What if Kakashi could have saved him?! I love you yet did you ever even bother to think about how I would feel?!”

Kakashi reached out and placed a hand on the shoulder of his panicked student. This was an all too familiar tragedy to him, and the fate of all ninja. It wasn’t the world of glory and adventure that some civilians naively believe it is. Even children from a Shinobi family like himself had this reaction when they saw a comrade die. 

Kakashi himself certainly had. Yet this time he had his own students. He couldn’t just shut down in front of them. His own teacher Minato hadn’t just shut down after Obito had died all those years ago. Minato was there for him, and Kakashi knew that were he still alive he would be there for Sakura and Sasuke- even though it was his own son who died this time. Self blame and isolation wouldn’t help his students. He couldn’t shut down like he did with Obito or Rin, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t cry.

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he addressed Sakura. “Naruto wouldn’t blame you, Sakura. He wouldn’t blame Sasuke either. He himself probably knew there wasn’t hope and wanted you to live. You weren’t useless. You were able to come get me when many others would have given up then and there. You’re strong, Sakura. Naruto would want you to know that and keep living life.”

Sakura put her hands back down and nodded slowly. “He said he would be fine, though… yet I was unable to do anything. If I had been stronger, I could have saved him. We could all be eating ramen right now like Naruto suggested… now Sasuke isn’t moving either… I just stood there and put all the stress on him.”

Kakashi nodded. “Life and death is the life of a ninja, but that doesn’t make it any easier. Desperation and guilt are a near constant. It doesn’t get any easier. I’d be a hypocrite if I told you not to blame yourself. What I would suggest is finding a purpose for your life and living for that.” He pointed out he took out a single scroll. 

“Rest easy, Naruto. Say hi to your parents for me. I’m sure they can’t wait to meet you.” He said solemnly as he sealed the body into the scroll to transport back to the village- and to make sure nobody he didn’t trust got their hands on it.

From there he turned his attention to Sasuke. The boy would need just as much support as Sakura when he wakes up. Perhaps even more. The amount of guilt he must feel has to be intense. Kakashi knows that from firsthand experience. At least Sasuke wouldn’t be burdened with accusations of being a friend killer. Kakashi would make sure nobody would know how Naruto died. Otherwise the hell he knew Sasuke must be in would be even hotter.

With a sorrowful sigh Kakashi picked up Sasuke’s sleeping form and carried the boy back to the village on his back, bringing him to where the young boy lived all alone and placing him in his bed. Sakura returned to the village closely behind her teacher, going straight home herself to process everything alone and figure out how to move on from there.

————————————————————-

A few hours later, Sasuke awoke with a jolt as the terror of what he had done flooded back into his brain. The terror wasn’t something that he could ever forget or distract himself from. He wasn’t the type of person to forgive and forget. 

Looking down at his prominent hand, Sasuke took note that someone had washed it clean of the blood that once stained it and marked him as a killer. However he could still feel that sensation of the thick crimson liquid coating his hand. Every few seconds the image of that blood dripping off his fingers flashes to the forefront of his mind.

The sense of guilt overwhelmed him. Looking in the mirror, he saw his brother staring back. He had to keep telling himself that he wasn’t like that. He didn’t betray anyone. He hadn’t killed Naruto for the power. He never wanted or asked for any of this. Yet the feeling of overwhelming guilt kept hitting him as quickly as a speeding train.

All he could think about was Naruto. Every time he closed his eyes, a single picture appeared before him. He could see Naruto standing there covered in blood, staring at him with hate filled eyes that cried out for vengeance. It was the thing that motivated him and pushed him forward. Every time he opened his eyes again he did so with the promise to find who did this and punish them- even if it’s all of ANBU. They betrayed their own. They were traitors masked as Shinobi, no different than Itachi- and Sasuke has already decided that they will suffer the same fate his brother will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for relatively short chapter two. Still thanks so much for reading and I hope you all are still enjoying this story. I do plan to update soon with chapter three. As always kudos and comments are appreciated as I am open to hearing what you think and advice for future writing. Thanks again!


	3. Post Mortem Chakra? Naruto reappears

The sun shone down brightly on the training area located in the woods just outside of Konoha. It had been three full days since Naruto’s death, and Sasuke had not even began to process it. He obsessively threw himself into training since then, even more so than before. 

Once again he was left without someone to live for. First his entire family and now his best friend. All this did was reaffirm what he knew from the moment he saw his brother commit that heinous and bloody atrocity- he was meant to be an avenger. Anyone he got close to ended up a corpse laying bloodied at his feet. Only the drive to get stronger kept him going. He lived and fought for the sake of revenge, for the sake of the dead.

Already he had begun to feel out of place in the leaf village, even though it’s been a mere three days since Konoha had betrayed Naruto with lethal results. Even walking through the village streets, he didn’t know who he could trust anymore. For this reason, Sasuke preferred to avoid the village roads and buildings as much as possible. He spent all of his time training in the forest, only returning to the village to eat and sleep.

So here he was rigorously training yet again. It wasn’t just any old training either, he was training himself to kill, completely focused on making those who’ve made him suffer feel an equal amount of agony. His eyes continued to dart around rapidly with Sharingan activated, looking for any small creature he could use for target practice. It took just a few brief moments for him to spot a squirrel darting around the trees above him. It only took a single thrown Kunai to make the kill.

Sasuke sighed as a small scowl graced his features. This is all too easy, he thought to himself. Little animals like this are too easy. It doesn’t matter where on the body I hit, a creature that small will die from a shuriken. Plus they don’t have the same capacity to notice and dodge the ambush and fight back as humans do. He noted. Any Shinobi wouldn’t go down so easily. This wasn’t clearly an effective way to train for killing either Itachi or a single Shinobi skilled enough to be assigned to ANBU. The most it was good for is getting extra rations for missions.

Yet now that he stopped training for even a second, the thoughts of what Naruto had to suffer through flooded back. He could feel a dying Naruto’s hand desperately grasping at his shirt just like three days ago when the blonde boy had died.

Sasuke screamed out in anguish as he once again felt the disgusting feeling of blood dripping down his arm and falling to the ground off his hand. In a daze he ran until he saw a stream in the middle of the forest, desperate to wash the feeling from his hand.

However what he saw upon seeing his reflection on the surface shook him yet again. His eyes showed a new pattern, one which he had never seen before. He knew immediately what it was, and it was what he most feared the moment his eyes burned- the moment immediately after killing Naruto. This was something anyone could see that marked him as someone capable of killing his best friend. This was the Mangekyo Sharingan, the eyes his brother had. The eyes his brother had told him to obtain.

Although his brain knew he would certainly need the power of these eyes to achieve his revenge, his heart kept telling him that the power wasn’t worth Naruto’s life. A part of him told him he could have found a way to kill his brother without the power. There was surely no way he would have tried to kill Naruto otherwise, and it would take the most drastic of events to have made him actually want to kill his best friend. 

He didn’t want these eyes. He didn’t kill for the power. This power was the product of Naruto being betrayed- of himself being betrayed. Therefore, he determined it would be an appropriate end for the betrayers. That way, they’ll feel the fear and know that they crafted the weapon of their own demise. 

The issue was that he had no idea what the power even was and can’t even remember if he subconsciously used the power before passing out after killing Naruto. The only thing he knew is that he could make it visibly appear without using the powers, though he would prefer not too. He decrees to himself that from here on, he would make sure only the normal tomoe pattern would appear unless he fully intends to use the Mangekyo’s powers.

Panting heavily as he deactivated the Sharingan, Sasuke muttered in disbelief, shocked he was so taken in by a delusion that he would run to a creek to wash his hands. He knew logically that his hands had no trace of blood yet would never again be clean. This would always be the hand that ultimately ended Naruto’s life. That moment of death clawed at his mind relentlessly and would not let him go. 

A single tear fell down his cheek as he tried to hide away his emotions. There was no way he could get revenge if he was this emotional, he thought. He had always been more emotional than anyone believed, he was simply good at concealing it. He acted like a logical and somewhat cold person, but most of his decisions were motivated by emotion rather than logic. Otherwise he never would have nearly died saving Naruto on that bridge, a sacrifice that seemed pointless to Sasuke now.

Sasuke was then interrupted from his thoughts by a frantic tap on his shoulder. As he turned around, he noticed Sakura, who looked like she had sprinted over to him. She spoke up with a sense of urgency in her voice. “Sasuke!” she yelled. “I went back to where Naruto died. There’s a suspicious man there. He looked really dangerous. I can’t get Kakashi-sensei because he has Naruto’s body.” She yelled. “He had both a Sharingan and a Byakugan-”

Sasuke leaped into action immediately, telling Sakura to wait here and knocking her out with a quick karate chop to her neck when she tried to follow him. This was too dangerous for her, especially since she was less than skilled at fighting. Sasuke had already lost one teammate and he didn’t want to lose another.

—————————————————————

“So this is where you have been hiding? It took a while to find you, you know. I heard an Uzumaki may have died here and here you are. At least the reward you grant will be well worth the struggle.”

Naruto gasped. It had been three whole days since anyone had even seen him. But by the tone in his voice Naruto knew this man was dangerous. He was probably there to kill him just like the creeps in the masks almost did. Unable to see his own chakra made form, he had no idea he Naruto growled defensively “You messed with the wrong ninja! I’m gonna be Hokage someday, believe it!” He said in a threatening voice as he tried and failed to cast shadow clones repeatedly.

The man scoffed. “Haven’t you figured it out by now kid? You are dead and gone. No living human is a transparent and blue blob somewhat shaped like a person! And just look at that hole in your chest, no way that’s conducive to being alive. You realize that chakra can’t just use itself. That means it’s mine for the taking. More chakra for free is simply too good to resist. And your dead so your friends can’t even see you. Nobody will be able to help you now.”

Naruto grunted in annoyance as his attempts to hit the man failed one after the other until despair began to set in as the realization hit him like a truck. The world completely ignoring him wasn’t a cruel prank and this was not a dream. A memory flashed through his mind of the agony brought by the poison. Brought by ANBU. Brought by the village. “They... they really did it... I’m actually... why?! Why would they do this?! Didn’t they see how much I fought for them?! I thought they were starting to... No! I don’t believe it... I don’t..”

—————————————————————

Sasuke’s senses flare up as he hears a voice that dripped with a sense of danger threatening someone. He could go for a fight. The Sharingan blazes to life in his eyes, scanning the forest around him-

“No one’ll be able to help you now, kid.”  
-and then he sees it. A chakra silhouette that’s unsettlingly familiar. It was something that could only be described as impossible- Human chakra that existed outside of a human body. 

A sickening feeling hit him straight in the gut as he immediately pieced two things together. The first was that the chakra matched the chakra Naruto had when he was still alive and the second is that the suspicious man was here for the chakra.

His face grew angry as he saw what was left of his friend frozen there, unable to move by even an inch.

His heart stops. 

Then it clicks.

This man is trying to seal that chakra. He didn’t understand it all, but that chakra was the only remnant he had of Naruto. He was desperate to grasp this single thing Naruto had left behind. He wasn’t going to just let it go, yet this man was trying to take it away from him. His blood already was boiling as hot as lava in a volcano.

He isn’t going to sit back and watch his friend disappear in front of him. Not again. Not ever. He could stop it this time. Even if it was just the chakra, it belonged to Naruto. It was a way to keep Naruto with him. He had to protect that chakra no matter what.

The man snickered as he turned to look at his intruder, whom he had heard approaching. “Now you really shouldn’t interfere with what you don’t understand. You really wouldn’t want to lose your head, child.”

“As you can see I’m dealing with post mortem chakra. A mere child wouldn’t be able to handle this power. Plus- I don’t let anyone steal my prey. Run back home to your mommy and daddy now.” He ordered with a sinister sadism in his voice.

That was it. That mocking mention of mommy and daddy was the last straw. Sasuke’s Sharingan flared once again, his two tomoe spinning. These were the eyes that for decades struck fear into the hearts of those who were dumb enough to make an enemy of the Uchiha or unlucky enough to be ordered to a battle of Konoha Shinobi and happen to encounter “You should really think about what you say. Not every kid has parents to return home to. Are you just an idiot or is it your hobby to mock and insult orphans.” He growled, sounding almost like a feral animal from all the anger in his 

The man's eyes widened as the last Uchiha (who wasn’t considered a treacherous family killing psychopath at least) took out a kunai, ready to strike.

The suspicious man takes out a kunai of his own and launches himself at the Uchiha, using the kunai as a fake out before striking his knees with the gentle fist, leaving Sasuke unable to stand. “I’ll make a pretty penny off of your body, I suppose. Those eyes of yours are really worth something these days.”

The older man isn’t bad, but Sasuke can still see a way to win. Though his guard’s probably down due to the fact that Sasuke’s only twelve. He feels slightly offended at the revelation, but it’s only a natural assumption he would be weak. He would prove anyone who believed that wrong. 

Sasuke doesn’t give him time to breathe, throwing a shurikan into the other man’s shoulder with crippling accuracy, though the man did dodge a fatal blow. 

The man hisses in pain, glaring darkly at Sasuke before he disappears back into the shadows, promising the boy that he will return for post mortem chakra. The only thing Sasuke knew was that he needed to quickly form a plan to protect the entity of chakra which somehow existed after death.

—————————————————————

Naruto just stood there stunned for a moment in shock as it was clear Sasuke could see him. “You can... see me now?! Why are you here?! Didn’t I tell you they’ll come for you too? The masked attackers are after me and now that creepy guy too! Just go, you’ve gotten hurt enough for me already!” He said in a voice that portrayed just how betrayed he felt. 

Even after all he has been through he still showed concern for his best friend. “What if those bastards go after you too! If it’s really true what he said about the post mortem chakra is true... then there’s no point anyways! If you are gonna risk your lives do it for someone you can still save. I’ll be fine, believe it!” He said, voice filled with fear, panic, and a lack of hope the usually optimistic Naruto would not have had were he still alive. 

He wanted to keep denying reality but was no longer able to. “It can’t be... why did this happen? Why can’t this all be a dream? I’d wake up and everything would be how it was before. Why did this... it’s not fair. What am I even supposed to do? How can I escape this hell...?” By now he was talking to himself with a tone of despair. He desperately wanted to cry but he didn’t even have real eyes to shed tears from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading yet another chapter. Yet again I would love to hear what you think in the comments and kudos are appreciated. I am open to constructive criticism and ideas for future chapters. Hope to have chapter 4 up soon.


	4. Naruto Returns Part 2

Last Chapter...

Naruto just stood there stunned for a moment in shock. “You can... see me now?! Why are you here?! Didn’t I tell you they’ll come for you too? The masked attackers are after me and now that creepy guy too! Just go, you’ve gotten hurt enough for me already!” He said in a voice that portrayed just how betrayed he felt. 

Even after all he has been through he still showed concern for his best friend. “What if those bastards go after you too! If it’s really true what he said about the post mortem chakra is true... then there’s no point anyways! If you are gonna risk your lives do it for someone you can still save. I’ll be fine, believe it!” He said, voice filled with fear, panic, and a lack of hope the usually optimistic Naruto would not have had were he still alive. 

Naruto wanted to keep denying reality but was no longer able to. “It can’t be... why did this happen? Why can’t this all be a dream? I’d wake up and everything would be how it was before. Why did this... it’s not fair. What am I even supposed to do? How can I escape this hell...?” By now he was talking to himself with a tone of despair. He desperately wanted to cry but he didn’t even have real eyes to shed tears from.

—————————————————————

Sasuke spoke up in response. The tone in his voice was one of great loss and much emotion, something not many people heard from Sasuke. “I’m not going to leave you here, you idiot! I’m not going to watch you get hurt. I’m not going to lose you. Not after I’ve already lost everything else. You’re all that’s left of Naruto.” The idea of letting what remained of him die- it hurt him. He wouldn’t stand by and let it happen again. He couldn’t bare to go through that agony again

Taking note of Naruto’s rather obvious shock, Sasuke continued to talk. “I’m not even sure if there’s anything we can do, but,” Sasuke paused- “I heard rumors that Orochimaru brought the first and second Hokages back during that attack on Konoha where he fought the third.”

Naruto shook his head. “I heard those rumors too, but if coming back to life involves working with that creepy snake bastard, then I don’t want it surely we can find another way.” He said with conviction.

Naruto signed as he continued to speak. “I don’t know what we can possibly do to fix this, but we can’t give up till everything is back the way it was before. I had no idea I was dead. I don’t remember how I even died... Last thing I remember was my sight failing soon after you found me. It was so painful that I couldn’t focus on what else was happening... were you still there?” He asked sadly. 

“Idiot, of course I was there,” Sasuke said in a voice more gentle than normal (especially considering the idiot insult), trying to calm the other boy down. He ignored the uncomfortable feeling in his chest that heightened when he left out the part about who ended up dealing the final blow, pity kill or not. “I was there until the end.”

“I told you to run away. You could have been killed too. Though I am sort of glad I wasn’t alone… at least in the end.”

From the despair in Naruto’s voice it seemed tears would start to flow, but without a real body he was unable to even cry. “I can’t even cry anymore. I can’t use any Jutsu either. Believe me, I’ve tried a thousand times. How are you even able to see me?! Everyone else is acting like I’m not even here! And why is there suddenly a creepy madman after me?”

Naruto grew more and more frustrated with what had happened. “Why can’t I use any jutsu?! Even if I am dead I shouldn’t just change colors!” He exclaimed, obviously not realizing the bleak truth of his existence. He had neither Naruto’s body nor his soul, and Chakra can’t use itself.

Naruto thought for a moment. He was in denial. “Do you mean to say that I'm just leftover chakra? That can’t be it. Everyone is just acting like I am not even here! It’s the Academy all over again! Nobody bothers to notice! It's as if I’m here!” He said. The anger inside him was like a raging inferno burning away all the happiness he once knew. He was desperately trying to hang on to some sort of hope. He refused to lose who he was to this despair that swallowed him up. 

“Then again why would they bother to care?! I fought for them and they stab me in the back! Why?! I was supposed to be the greatest Hokage ever!”

Sasuke sighed as he gave his explanation as to why no one else could see Naruto’s leftover chakra. It's probably the Sharingan. It allows me to see chakra and apparently communicate with pure chakra entities.”

After reality set in his face took on a look of typical Naruto determination mixed with an amount of anger that was unusual for him. “It's true... isn’t it. Sakura would have greeted me. Iruka-Sensei would have greeted me... It’s not fair! Not fair, not fair, not fair!” He said as the fury grew even stronger. At least this inferno of emotions gave him some form of light in the never ending darkness. Perhaps that light could lead him back to the happy life full of dreams he once had.

He didn’t want to believe Konoha was capable of this. “Surely the villagers don’t support this. They may have left me alone but they aren’t eviI. Konoha’s my home... but if they really betrayed me like that then I no longer have a home. I have nowhere to go.” He was lost and desperate, the uncertainty eating away at him. “This place isn’t the Konoha I know. It’s turned into hell.”

He felt a rush of regret as he remembered all the times they spent at the academy, all the times Iruka got him ramen, all his missions with team 7. They’d never see him again and it was all his fault. If he had only been a little stronger, none of this would be happening.

All he had left were emotions swirling around inside him. Anger, betrayal, despair, regret, guilt... it constantly felt like they were going to explode. As if they were lava and he was a red hot volcano.

Still he kept his determination. It was the only source of hope left. “I have to fix this. Surely we can get back to the way things were. I’m not gonna give up. I never give up on my dreams, that’s my ninja way! I just need to get my body back! Do you know where it is?” He exclaimed. 

He thought about how they could fix this. They needed more information, and that was all he knew. The fear of not knowing had gripped him tightly. It was as if the terror was choking him and stealing every ray of light he saw. “If you can see me, then Kakashi-Sensei Can too probably! Maybe he knows more about this. Or your clan probably has information on this stuff in old books if seeing me is somehow linked to your eyes. There has to be someone who knows! There must be a to go back to the way things were before all this hell started!” He yelled.

Sasuke sighed as he nodded his head. “Yeah, there’s an underground archive.” He bites his lip again, knowing full well that none outside his clan should be able to step foot in there. But it’s their only hope- his only chance to not lose Naruto a second time (even if it was only Naruto’s chakra). There’s not much of a choice. 

Besides, deep down Sasuke knew Naruto would not get the chance to tell a single soul what he was about to learn. After all, Sasuke could only think of one way to truly protect Naruto without fear of ever losing him and the knowledge that he never will. He merely needed to know if it was possible. However there was no way Sasuke could tell this to Naruto, at least not yet. Sasuke wasn’t willing to risk him reacting negatively and leaving him all alone yet again. “Come on,” he told Naruto, “follow me. I’ll show you how to get there.”

His Sharingan involuntarily receded by the time they make it to the compound, already lifting the tatami mat when he notices that he can’t see Naruto anymore. Or hear him, for that matter. 

He reactivated it, ignoring the pounding in his head as he channeled more chakra into his eyes. It didn’t matter how much they hurt, he needed to be able to communicate with Naruto for them to figure out anything.

Naruto sighed as he followed Sasuke, noticing that large amounts of dust caked every surface in the compound. He noticed cobwebs scattered all over the place, even in the underground room. It seemed that even when people are gone, nature still resides where they once dwelled. Of the entire area, that hidden underground room was the dustiest place. “I guess this is the first you’ve been down here in a long time. I’m surprised I was even allowed in here. Do you have any idea which texts have information or do you have to dig through them?” He asked.

One particularly old book stands out among the rest, actually titled ‘post mortem chakra’. Upon opening it were multiple guides and instructions. The centerpiece of the information was how to seal human chakra within a human body and the large boost to chakra reserves that goes with it.

It confirmed what Sasuke had suspected and what he knew Naruto would not want to believe. Not a single attempt at sealing post mortem chakra in its original body has ever been successful and that is believed to be impossible. Unless sealed, post mortem chakra would begin to disappear until none was left. Naruto’s continued existence had a rather short time limit. That was one thing he had no idea how to tell Naruto. There was even more written in the book, things Sasuke wouldn’t even tell Naruto no matter what. Eventually though, Sasuke was able to tell Naruto that he would start to disappear without a body.

With a sigh, Naruto started to talk. “I’m not gonna die again, believe it. The book looks pretty old. There might be a solution not mentioned here. I’m sure if we just keep looking, everything will work out.” He added, though his voice was less certain than his words were. 

Sasuke’s heart was in a million pieces over how to respond. He knew there was no hope of them bringing Naruto’s body back to life. He had read in the book cover to cover by now, and most of the information he didn’t tell Naruto. He knew the post mortem chakra was a shadow clone Naruto had somewhere when he died. The clone’s physical form disappeared while the chakra remained. After all, with the original dead it had nowhere to return to.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a conflicted expression, then back to the book. He had already made up his mind on what to do, he just didn’t know how to do it. Sasuke didn’t know how to even tell Naruto what he planned to do. Sasuke knew fully well that the only solutions were to seal Naruto or to let Naruto disappear, and letting Naruto disappear was the one thing he would never do.

With a sealing, Sasuke would know for sure that Naruto would never dissipate. By using himself as the container, Sasuke would never be separated from Naruto again. Not only that, based on the motives of the suspicious man, all that chakra would be added to Sasuke’s own chakra reserves. It was a power boost, one that would surely be vital for his revenge. That also meant that Naruto himself would in a way be able to bring retribution to those who killed him. Naruto would be able to help avenge his own murder.

With his conviction in his decision growing, Sasuke continued to read through the old book. He was quickly able to find instructions on how to seal entities of post-mortem chakra, and it was a method that only those with the Sharingan could achieve. The book even mentioned how his ancestors believed post mortem chakra was so strongly tied to the clan that the sealing was considered a birthright of those who inherited the Sharingan and were lucky enough to encounter post mortem chakra.

In fact, post mortem chakra is so rare that there used to be the belief that for an Uchiha to encounter it was to be gifted it by the gods. 

The book further explained that the sharingan has strong capabilities of manipulating and controlling chakra. The most talented Uchihas could even control the tailed beasts. Post Mortem Chakra was way easier to control since it was human chakra without the protection of a body. A single well placed look with the sharingan could hypnotize Naruto, keeping him calm and unable to flee from the sealing.

However before he could do the sealing there was more he had to do. For starters the suspicious man who attacked Naruto was still a risk. That guy was a corpse collector and both his eyes he got by stealing. He was trying to steal Naruto too. He had to make sure that the man couldn’t find him, at least until after he had done the sealing. He supposed he could ask Sakura to guard the compound so the man couldn’t get to him until the sealing was done. He would just tell Sakura that he is doing important research but that man promised he would be back. The presence of post mortem chakra was on thing Sasuke had promised himself he’d never tell anyone.


	5. Sealed Fates

A mere few hours later, and Sasuke had everything set up and ready to perform the sealing. He had convinced Sakura to stand guard just outside the Uchiha compound by telling her that he didn’t want the suspicious person from earlier to come after him while he was looking some things up at home. He had even prepared a specific weapon to use against that man.

He had Naruto still there in the room with him. The post mortem chakra has to be present in order to seal it. Keeping Naruto almost completely in the dark as to what was happening was probably the hardest part of all this. Eventually Naruto would surely start to see through all of the little white lies. Sasuke knew that he had to do the sealing soon.

He laid out a life sized diagram of the human body to serve as his guide. The old clan texts had instructed him to draw the seal mark in his own blood on the area of his body directly where one of the two major chakra centers (the heart and the chakra coils connected to the stomach) are while the sharingan is active and making the correct series of hand signs.

With a final determined sigh, Sasuke took out his kunai and looked directly at the chakra entity, the tomoe of his Sharingan whirling rapidly in a fearsome yet stunning display of the eye’s power over chakra.

—————————————————————

Naruto felt the effect of Sasuke’s intense stare almost immediately, leaving the chakra entity stunned. He struggled to not fall under a hypnotic trance, but it seemed like the struggle was rather pointless. Naruto was confused, he had seen Sasuke’s sharingan before multiple times but it had never affected him like this before. In mere seconds a wave of forced calmness washed over him as every single thought vanished from his non existent head.

With a sudden instantaneous flash of bright blue light, total darkness overtook his vision. There was no light, no sound, and no way of ever knowing where he was and how much time had passed. Every moment felt like an eternity, to the point where he could no longer count seconds of time.

Naruto thought back on the events that led to this in an attempt to make out what was happening. One realization after another hit him like a truck going a thousand miles an hour repeatedly, bringing with it more despair every time it hit.

Until now, it was as if he was blind. This entire time he had been running from truth and hiding from reality. He hadn’t been able to fix anything. He wasn’t any more alive than the day before and he still wasn’t able to interact with the world around him. All his dreams have ended and he didn’t fulfill a single one.

The despair inducing thought that ate away at him now was ‘why.’ The image of a masked man standing over his paralyzed form with a deadly blade lingered in his mind as he stared into the expanse of nothingness he was drowning in. As time passed he could feel himself being dragged deeper and deeper towards an unknown fate. No amount of struggling could stop it or even slow it down.

And then everything changed as from within the darkness shined a familiar blue light and once again time stood at a standstill. And then right before his very eyes appeared a glowing symbol that he could not recognize before it faded from view, leaving him with nothing but confusion.

The very first thing he noticed was the smell of salt and rust hitting his nostrils from every direction even though he didn't even have nostrils. It was a distinct iron smell that he instantly recognized. It was the same sickly sweet smell that greeted him on his deathbed. It was the smell of blood, hanging there as a constant reminder of this never ending nightmare.

It didn’t take long to identify the source of the smell. Looking down, Naruto found that he was in fact wading in a shallow pool of the crimson liquid. He could faintly see the walls surrounding him. These were no less horrific than the blood. The walls were a fleshy pink and red. They even looked to be moving, pulsing in perfect unison with a sound somewhat similar to a bass drum. They looked a bit like what he saw in the chunnin exams when that snake ate him, only his surroundings were different enough to know he wasn’t eaten alive. Strangely he felt more safe. At least, his life wasn’t in danger. Well… you can’t die when you’re already dead, right?

As he fully took in his surroundings a long series of chills overtook him. 

The only sounds he could hear were the ever trickling blood flowing in through pipes like tubes in the walls of his fleshy prison, perfectly timed with the same sound of a loud reverberating beat like a bass drum that shakes the ground a bit every time it beats. The sound was ominous and mysterious in its origins and it alone would be enough to send shivers down anyone’s spine.

From within the darkness, Naruto could hear a familiar voice calling out. Naruto immediately knew it was Sasuke, yet he was unable to tell from where it came. In fact it seemed to echo as if coming from every direction.

“Hey Naruto… are you in there?”

Naruto immediately answered his response, desperately hoping he wasn’t alone. “Sasuke?!” He cried out. “Where are you?! I can’t see you anywhere! And what do you mean ‘in’? I’m sure I’m not supposed to be ‘in’ anything?!”

Sasuke sighed in response, a gentler sigh than one would expect to come from the edgy Uchiha boy. “Don’t worry, Naruto… I’m here. I’m not leaving. I’ll explain everything. I had to seal you inside me or-

Naruto immediately interrupted Sasuke, anger swelling in his tone. “What do you mean you had to?! It’s not like I can die again!”

Sasuke let out another sigh, this time sounding slightly annoyed. He had expected this reaction from Naruto, but had still hoped at least a bit that Naruto would use common sense and understand that this was the only solution- and that Sasuke refused to lose Naruto again after losing so much already. “Post mortem chakra can never return to its old body, idiot! Otherwise nobody would ever be afraid of dying. Also, without a body at all human chakra soon starts to disappear.

Naruto was yelling now, his anger blatantly obvious by now. Naruto was absolutely furious at Sasuke. How dare his best friend not tell him anything before sealing him. “You should have at least-”

This time Sasuke was the one to interrupt. He knew that getting angrier at Naruto wouldn’t help anything.That would just make Naruto hate him. Not even that long ago Sasuke was certain he didn’t care if Naruto hated him. Sasuke would never admit it out loud, but things have changed. “I didn’t have time to… That creepy guy was seconds away from sealing you himself earlier and could’ve returned at any moment. Is that what you have wanted, Naruto? Trapped with someone power hungry jerk who doesn’t care about you and would use you to kill your actual friends?” Sasuke tried to speak with a calmer voice but emotions were still charged- his voice although calmer still dripped with frustration,

Naruto sighed in response. He was still very angry at the moment. “A heads up literally takes two seconds, Sasuke! He wasn’t even there at the moment. Don’t lie to me! Why did you go this far and why didn’t you tell me?! Did you even bother to think about how I would feel?! I didn’t need to be protected.”

Sasuke closed his eyes as he forced himself to calm down before responding. For the first time since Naruto died he laid true emotions out for Naruto to see. “Of course I thought about how you would feel. I tore myself up deciding what to do. You’re the only friend I have. After having lost every bond I had once I could never let that happen again. Earlier you said you would have done anything to protect the bonds you finally have. Why do you think I would be any different? Would you have let me disappear from existence without ever finding hope? I didn’t say anything because you could have panicked and ran off. I have to keep you with me no matter what the cost! You’re the only thing I have left!

Naruto groaned sadly as he calmed down as well, in a way almost mirroring Sasuke’s emotions. “Sasuke… I… I understand. It’s not your fault I’m dead but I wasn’t given a choice then. And now that I’m dead you can’t even let me choose my fate? I was pissed about that. pissed at everyone who labeled me a monster. I’m Pissed at you, and at me, and at this entire world... I never deserved to die! I had hopes and dreams and I finally felt like I belong. Then they stab me in the back! It’s not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair! Why did I have to die? Why do I have to be stuck here?” The despair in his tone was strong. 

It was that despair that linked the boys together far more than a seal ever would. Sasuke was pissed too. He wanted someone to pay. He would make someone pay. This cruel world that only ever gave him pain and even dared to make Naruto suffer so much had to pay. 

“I know, Naruto. You have every right to be angry. I’ve resolved myself to making sure whoever betrayed you answers to it. I’m an avenger, remember? I’ve told you that a thousand times. And even though I am alive I’m in this hell too. The hell of losing everything you care about and being too weak to stop it. Never again. I’m not weak anymore. Saving your existence has proved that. We’re stronger than this hell and we are certainly stronger than they are. They’ll feel every ounce of pain that you died in- except they’ll get no mercy from me.”

Naruto wasn’t as much into the whole revenge thing, though he surprisingly found himself agreeing with Sasuke. If those people were capable of such cruelty- then none of his friends were safe.

Anyone who he cared about could face that same agony he did as long as those traitors were still alive. To keep his friends from suffering, the people who hurt him must suffer again. Before he would have tried to talk everything out with them without lives lost, the last time he tried that it ended with his death. “Never again.” Naruto agreed. “Never again will they make anyone else suffer like this. They won’t ever torture anyone I care about like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter. Kudos and comments are once again appreciated. Thanks so much for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so for reading! Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated and I will try to update frequently. I’m open to constructive criticism and advice for future chapters as well.


End file.
